Serenity Peacecraft
by Tenshi-Chikyuu
Summary: Serena and Relena, a fight for Earth's throne. Involves romance, fighting, secret identities, and lies. please just read.
1. what!

Serena's parents called her into the living room. "Serena" they said, "We think you should see this." The TV was on and it showed Vice Foreign Minister Doralin. She seemed to be giving a news conference. Serena sat down to watch. "People of the Earth Sphere Alliance and colonies. It has come to my attention that there has been certain news that has been kept from me. It involves my heritage. I will not tell you how I obtained this knowledge; all I can say is that it is true. The Peacecrafts had tried to keep it a secret but now I believe it should be known. I am not the only Peacecraft child left in existence, there is another. Apparently my parents knew she should not grow up in the public eye, so they sent her to live with friends. Not even the palace servants had been aware of this. The girl I speak of is my twin sister. Her name is Serenity Lynne Peacecraft. She is suppose to be living under an alias of which I do not know. In addition, we do not know whom my parents left her with just that they were friends. If you know anything about this please contact me at my office. I would love to meet my sister." With that said the former Queen Relena got off the stage and the camera turned back to the anchorman. "That is so sad, not knowing you have a sister until you are a teenager and then not being able to find her" murmured Serena. "So, mom; dad what does this have to do with me." Serena wondered. "Serena", Kenji said "Have you ever wondered why we have so much money when your mother doesn't work and I get paid very little?" he asked. "No" she replied not seeing where he was going with this. "Well, Serena your mother and I used to be very big in the business world, and we had many powerful friends. One of these friends were the Peacecrafts." "Oh, so you know where Relena's sister is don't you, that's great. Do I know her, I hope I do I would love to meet Relena Peacecraft." Serena kept going on like this for a time until her mother stepped in. "Serena, we do know where her sister is, we have been looking after her for years." "Years?" Serena repeated sounding confused. "Yes Serena, years" "Serena," her mother sighed "You are a Peacecraft, Serena is short for Serenity, and you are one of the heirs to the most powerful kingdom on the Earth, the Sanq Kingdom." "What?!" and Serena promptly fainted.  
  
Feel free to R+R k, good. 


	2. disclaimer

Apparently I forgot to have a disclaimer. So here it is. I do not own Sailor Moon,(grumbles) or.....Gundum Wing (grumbles). Are you happy now because I'm not?  
  
In case you didn't know, this is my first story, I really hope you like it. I will probably be up-dating every weekend, or on school holidays. 


	3. sleeping, eating, and old men

Incase you wanted to know I do not own sailor moon or Gundam wing, other really old people do and they said that they wouldn't give them to me. I decided to have Serena's family use their Japanese names as well as her friends. Oh yeah, the Sanq Kingdom is now located in America because I like it here. Ok, read!!!  
  
  
  
After Serena found out that she was really Serenity Peacecraft she was sent up to her room to pack for her trip to the Sanq Kingdom. It had taken her a half of an hour to get packed and the whole time she had tried to forget the slightly betrayed feeling she had. She decided to wear her best clothes. They consisted of a dark purple skirt that reached her knees with a matching long sleeve jacket. The jacket is an inch or two shorter than the skirt. Under that she wore a white blouse. She wore her necklace with the crescent moon pendant and the matching bracelet. For shoes she wore black ankle boots.  
  
"This sucks." Serena said to herself as she stood in front of her family getting ready to say good bye. She started with Shingo. Serena knelt down and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "Bye spore, I will really miss you, I'll call you every day. Try and be nice to mom and dad and stay out of their hair, OK?" "Okay" he said back as silent tears ran down his face. Serena smiled and wiped them away. She kissed him on the forehead and said to him, "I love you Shingo." He replied, "I love you too sis."  
  
Serena smiled and got up from her kneeling position. She went to her parents and gave them one big hug. "I love you, Mom, Dad." She said to them. Her mother answered her, "We love you too sweetheart." Her father smiled and shook his head agreeing. "We want you to have fun in the Sanq Kingdom." Her father told her. "Now this will be new, Serena, and it will be very different. They're going to expect you to be a good, sweet child, so try as hard as you can, okay." Her mom's motherly instinct was obviously kicking in. " Yeah, sure mom" Serena replied knowing full well that she probably wouldn't abide by it. Her father stepped in and told her, "When you get there, there will be five guys your age. They should figure out who you are by your hair. They will escort you to a limo in which you all will be riding in to get to the palace. Be careful." He said with small tears coming down his face.  
  
"Flight 713 to the Sanq Kingdom, now boarding." Was called across the intercom. Serena smiled sadly and said, "That's my flight, I had better go." With one last family hug, and a kiss to her mom and dad she boarded her plane.  
  
When Serena got on the plane, she ended up sitting next to an old man. He was probably about 60 or something and he was typing on a laptop. She sighed as she sat down and put on her headphones. She decided to listen to her Nickelback CD, which she had brought in her purse. She ended up falling asleep listening to her CD. She slept for approximately five hours. She awoke to the old man next to her shaking her a little. Her headphones had fallen off and her head was resting on his shoulder. She practically jumped out of her seat, but something stopped her. She realized that the tray from the seat in front of her was out. She was getting ready to ask the man beside her why, when the attendant came by and gave her a plate of food. The plate consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. She looked at the man next to her. He had the same.  
  
Serena smiled as she dug into her plate of food. She finished in 4 minutes flat. When she was done she noticed the man next to her was staring. She had the decency to blush. Serena put on her headphones and began to listen to Celine Dion. (An. Ok so she's cultural) as she listened to the songs she began to sing slightly to herself. As she sang she couldn't help but listen to the words in the song. Every time the songs mentioned a man who helped out Serena would think of her Mamo-chan, and when they mentioned love at all Serena would think of her friends. Suddenly it occurred to her, they didn't know she was gone. ""They will be so worried."" She thought. ""When I get there I should call them or something. I don't think my cell phone will work up here. I hope they aren't mad."" With that thought she fell asleep, again.  
  
Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Keep reviewing. Maybe I'll be nice and get another chapter out early. In the next chapter: Serena meets the g-boys; and Relena and finds out she doesn't like her very much. 


	4. don't wake Quatre, and airport problems

Incase you aren't smart enough to figure this out yet, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was roughly awoken by his laptop. It was beeping. He got out of his nice warm bed in only his boxers. (() "Damn" he said as he realized that it was only 40 degrees in his room. When he got to his computer it said" You have 1 new e-mail message from J" "hmm" Heero growled as it kept repeating that over and over in a voice sounding distinctly like Duo's. He decided to open the message assuming it was a mission. It read:  
  
Dear Heero, I have a new mission for you. It should be fairly easy and you will be working with the other pilots. This is a search and seizure mission Accept or Decline?  
  
Heero pushed the accept button and a window popped up. It told of his new mission.  
  
Heero, You have chosen to take the mission. Great. You will be heading to the airport. On flight 713 to the Sanq Kingdom there will be a girl. She goes by Serena but her real name is supposedly Serenity Peacecraft. Yes, she could very well be Relena's long lost twin sister. She is here to do some DNA testing. She has blonde hair in a peculiar style, it is done up in balls on top of her head and they have long streamers coming from them that reach past her knees. She has blue eyes, and will be wearing something like a purple business suit. She will be docking at 4:00. You are to bring her to Quatre's limo that will take all of you to the palace. You have one hour. Good luck.  
  
Heero sighed as he got dressed in his now usual dark jeans and green T- shirt with his jean jacket, brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. "Baka J" he mumbled to himself. "" What an idiot. Making me get up at this hour just to go and get a silly girl from the airport. Relena's sister to boot. He is so dead."" He thought. With a sadistic grin on his face Heero locked his apartment up and said, "Omae wa Karosu, J" with that he walked down the hallway so he could make the long drive with Quatre who he knew was waiting for him in front of the building with the other guys.  
  
"Hey Heero, buddy ol' pal. Long time no see." Duo said when he saw Heero make his way out of the apartment complex. "Omae wa Karosu, Duo." Was all Heero said in return. "Not a morning person are ya Hee-man? That's ok, neither are Q-man or Wu-man. Watch." With that said Duo leaned forward and pulled on Wufei's rather messy ponytail. Instantly Wufei turned around, grabbed Duo's neck, brought Duo's face right up in front of his and said, "Do you think that was funny, braided baka? Do You? DO YOU?!!!? Quatre who had been sleeping was awakened by this yell and glared at them. " Are you two finished?" He asked crisply. "NO!!" Wufei hollered. "Oh really." Replied Quatre in a dangerously soft voice. " Put Duo down, turn around and if either of you touch each other or even talk with one another, Duo your braid will be gone faster than you can say it's name and Wufei, you might not be seeing your precious little katana for a long time. Is this understood?!" Quatre said still looking rather pissed off about being woken up. Oddly enough as he said this he had a maniacal glint in his eyes. Duo and Wufei gulped, looked at each other then at Quatre then each other again, nodded their heads agreeing to something and said, "Yes " Very very quietly. They did as told and Quatre fell back asleep. "Wow" Duo said. "That was worse than last time." He murmured.  
  
Heero stole a glance at Trowa and realized something way out of the ordinary. In stead of his usual one bang, it was almost split in half straight down the middle with little pieces sticking out. You could see both of his eyes too. There was something wrong with them though. They had a glazed over look to them. Then Heero figured out why. He was sleeping with his eyes open, and he had earplugs in so he wouldn't hear anything. Heero would have rolled his eyes if he had not been the perfect soldier and the small fact that the car jerked to a stop causing him to fall out of his seat. They had arrived at the airport, now all they had to do was wait.  
  
~~~~~~~With Serena~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was rudely awakened by the intercom. "Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing soon." It said rather loudly. With a short groan Serena sat up and put her seatbelt on like she was told to. (I have never ridden a plane before so I will be making this all up from here on) almost immediately after it was buckled, she felt the plane decreasing air speed. Serena closed her eyes as she felt herself get a headache. "Now I remember why I hate flying" she mumbled. The man next to her chuckled lightly when he heard her complaint. Serena just glared back at him. Finally the plane had landed, but Serena stayed in her seat until everyone else was off. She slowly got up out of her seat and walked down the aisle making sure she didn't forget anything.  
  
As she walked off the plane and into the waiting section she realized that no one was moving so she couldn't see what was going on. Everyone was standing in front of her. Every now and then a whisper would reach her ears. From what she could decipher, there were people in their waiting section with guns. Serena could hear the commotion in front of her. She didn't know what to do though. They hadn't taught her in school how to deal with this. For some reason or another she pushed her way to the front of the group. The other passengers were too happy to abide by this 18-year- olds command to notice that the airport control was coming towards them. Serena somehow ended up in the front of the group with the old man she had been sitting next to. Behind the security guards were five young men. The one in the front of their little group had brown hair in an unkempt look. He wore basic jeans and a jean jacket with a green shirt underneath. Slightly behind him was a blonde boy. His hair was slightly disheveled to. He had light blue eyes and was wearing black slacks with a navy blue dress shirt over them. The guy standing next to the blonde and behind the mean brown haired one had brown hair as well, but it was done up in a long braid. He seemed to be enjoying the chaos very much sense he had a goofy self-confident smile on. In addition he was wearing something akin to a priest's outfit; you know all black except for the white collar. He had a silver cross necklace around his neck. Behind him was a much taller boy. He had really long brown bangs that made it only possible to see half of his face. He was dressed casually in light blue jeans and a green turtleneck, with some sort of jacket slung over his shoulder. Next to the guy with the bang was an obvious Chinese one. His black hair was slicked back into a painful looking ponytail. He wore a sleeveless black T-shirt with a white dragon on it and white Chinese pants. Behind him were more of the security guards as were in front.  
  
The guards had reached Serena's group of airplane passengers. She had figured out by then that these were the guys that were to pick her up. The guards pointed to her and the man who had sat next to her. They said, "You two, come with us." Serena couldn't help but sigh. She thought, ""Gee girl, only been here for a couple of minutes and already getting to know the authorities."" She couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Unfortunately the security couldn't here her thoughts and they said, "oh, you think this is funny do you girl well then you can walk up here with Mr. lets-pull-a-gun-out-on-everyone-who-bumps-into-me. I suggest you don't touch him, he's dangerous. You too gramps, up in the front." The old man didn't seem to mind though. As a matter of fact once we were in the front he began a conversation with the guys, even though all of them weren't answering his questions. ""Isn't that peculiar."" Serena thought. She could tell that this was going to be a really long day, starting at 4:15 AM.  
  
  
  
Well to all the wonderful people who reviewed my story thanks and I hope that this is long enough to fit your standards, Usagi Asia Maxwell. Have fun, and R+R me what couples you want. The more reviews the more chapters. 


	5. just a poll, but please vote, and don't ...

Ok people, I have the next chapter half way done, but my parents are shipping me off my computer for the week so this will cause a problem. I have decided that in my time off there will be a poll. Now I want you to vote on::::: who will Serena fall for, how will Milliardo react to Serena, if Milliardo should be in this at all, and should any of the scouts come after her, guard her and all that good stuff.  
  
Please, vote for the couples, they are what I really need. I already know what Relena and Serena's relationship will be like, if anyone wanted to know. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. Have fun  
  
And  
  
VOTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I am so sorry for getting into trouble.  
  
Bye now. 


	6. Security Guard

Hi, I'm back again. You should just know that in no way shape or form does Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or airport security guards belong to me. Thank you. And on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hehe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About 3:50  
  
The Gundam pilots had just gotten to the waiting section. There were millions of people around. They were all very loud, be it the little children who were screaming and crying because they were tired, or the old grandparents from scolding their children for taking the little ones to the airport.  
  
All of the guys are sitting down trying to ignore their aggravating environment. Heero seemed to be taking it the worst. He had his laptop out and was typing on it, but the weird thing was that every couple of seconds a little kid would yell and his hands would slip and hit the wrong buttons. This was very annoying for Heero because the perfect soldier isn't suppose to make mistakes and here he was, making some every two seconds. He began to get extremely irritated with this and growl deeply in his throat.  
  
The other guys; who had by now, all become edgy themselves, just ignored Heero along with every thing else. This proves to be a mistake, because as the girl's arrival time nears Heero's eyes begin to twitch. Not just one but both in syncopated motion. One would twitch then the other and then the first one again. Once Heero was almost complete with his typing, he prepares to hit the send button. Just as his cursor is on top of the icon, one of earlier stated children comes running by. The little kid runs into Heero's laptop and knocks it off of his lap.  
  
The laptop goes flying far away from Heero and ends up landing in a sparking heap. As the poor unfortunate child tries to apologize for breaking Heero's favorite toy, Heero stands up and points his Mr. Blasty at the kid. Heero's eyes had turned an interesting shade of gold and almost seemed to be glowing. (Can you say side-affect?) Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all realized what was going on immediately, but they all took different courses of action. Quatre tried to save the child by grabbing him and carrying him away. Unfortunately, Heero didn't care; he just followed Quatre with his gun still aimed and safety off. Wufei had tried to take the gun away from Heero and was now sporting a black eye and bloody nose. Trowa had pulled his own gun out on Heero and was chasing after him.  
  
On the other hand Duo was still siting in the seat he had been in earlier. He had fallen asleep. When he heard Wufei yell something about weak soldiers and how you should never let them be around kids he woke up and thought Wufei was talking about him. Acting on impulse Duo begins running away from the ranting Wufei in the same direction as all of the others. Eventually they all catch up to Heero, Quatre, and the kid. Heero still has the child at gunpoint as Trowa does Heero. Security guards had managed to surround them. They said, "let go of the child, put your guns down and come with us now, all five of you."  
  
Duo stared; he hadn't even done anything wrong. Duo ran up to the security guard and told him just that, "hey man, I haven't done any thing wrong I'm just here to get this girl with a weird hairstyle from the airport." Duo said while holding up a picture of Serena. The security guard looked at the picture and then at Duo before he said, "ah-ha so she is the one you are here to kidnap and the child was just an after thought. Well I see how you work. All of you put your guns down and come with me. Or else."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's-POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now 4:30, and we were all inside an office. The Security had just asked for their names. The guys answered first. The one with the braid said "Duo Maxwell" the black haired one said "Wufei Chang" the super banged guy said "Trowa Barton" the blonde one said "Quatre Rebarba Winner" and the messy brown haired one said "Heero Yuy." The security Guard that was going to write down our names began laughing sarcastically. He said "Do you really you expect me to believe that you children are the infamous Gundam pilots. Oh and let me guess, Blondie over there is Relena Peacecraft and the old man is her butler. Yeah right kids. Now give me your real names."  
  
"Those are our real names, and we are the Gundam pilots, but she isn't Relena and he isn't her butler." Stated the boy now known as Duo. "Oh really, and just who are they then?" asked they guard. I decided it was my turn to talk and answered the question. "My name is Serena Tsukino, I just got here from Japan and I am suppose to be meeting with Relena Peacecraft in just a few minutes." "Now kids," said the security guard. "Stop kidding around, you should fallow her example and give me your real names, but don't make up the junk like she did." The boys all stated their names again with the exception of the old man who's name no one knew.  
  
The security guard was getting exasperated. These kids where driving him insane. Not only are they dangerous, but they have no respect for past hero's. Just then, Quatre's cell-phone rang. He glanced at the guard to make sure it was okay to answer it. The guard seemed to be talking to himself so Quatre just pushed the talk button. "Hello" said Quatre quietly as to not bother the disturbing guard. "Where are you?" yelled a voice on the other end. "Why hello Miss Relena. We're here at the airport. We kind of got into some trouble. Heero pulled his gun out on a little kid, and the guards won't believe our names. Could you help us, PLEASE??!" Quatre's voice had started out steady but he ended up in his slightly maniacal one. Relena carefully instructed Quatre on giving the guard the phone and telling everyone else to turn away and plug their ears. Everyone did as told. They could still hear what was being yelled through the phone though. It was something like, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? THESE ARE THE GUNDAM PILOTS. THEY ARE THERE TO PICK UP MY POSSIBLE SISTER AND IF YOU DON'T LET THEM LEAVE RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO SHUT DOWN THIS AIRPORT!!!!!!! "Do you really expect me to believe that you are Relena Peacecraft? Yeah right. If you are, then prove it." Stated the obviously dumb guard.  
  
There was a couple minutes of silence to the people covering their ears and then a very loud HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO could be heard. The pilots began to laugh hysterically at Relena's way of proving herself (mostly Duo) while the guard apologized profusely. Eventually we were lead over to the baggage claim and out of the airport. Once I was in the car the man I had sat next to pulled the guys aside. He talked to them in a whisper so I couldn't hear. He seemed to be talking to Heero the most. Eventually he finished and caught a cab while the guys climbed into the car with me. "What was that all about?" I asked.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~ Almost a cliffhanger. I am so sorry about getting this out late it's just that I have a history project, and band tryout thingys and homework. I know I am whining, but please forgive me. I made it really long just for you guys okay. Please don't kill me.  
  
R+R and keep voting. tenshi_chikyuu 


	7. Courtesy of Quatre

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing. Does this make you happy? I am so glaring at you if it does.  
  
Thoughts = (blahblah)  
  
~~~~~~When they left the airport~~~~~ ~~~~~~~POV Wufei~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. J is informing us of the next part of our mission. We were all surprised when we noticed him with Serena; of course I didn't show it. (I never was very good with feelings.) He said that he had gone with her to keep her safe, as if she could get hurt so badly on the airplane. She's sitting in the limo now waiting for us. Dr. J says we have to take her to the palace until the DNA tests are done. He says it will take about a week to find out if this Serena Tsukino is really Serenity Peacecraft because of all the other DNA samples they have. We have had to do this five times already this month with girls saying that they were Serenity, but most weren't even the right blood type to begin with.  
  
I hope this is the last time we have to get up so early for these dumb blondes, it's becoming rather annoying. Last week I got the e-mail at 1:00 in the morning on my cell-phone to come and pick one up. This is dumb; I don't know why we need to find this girl anyway. They already have Relena as princess. Perhaps that is why they need this one. We all know Relena is no longer capable to watch over a kingdom after the accident.  
  
Quatre POV  
  
"Wufei!" I called over my shoulder. Duo was hitting him with a magazine and Wufei didn't even seem to notice. That changed rather quickly though. Minutes after I called his name he jumped up in surprise. (Talk about delayed reaction) he looked around himself as if he were lost then glared at Duo and took the battered magazine away from him.  
  
We all sat down in my limo; I was on the left of Serena, Duo on the right. Serena and Wufei got into a fight rather quickly about women being weak. Serena's argument was that if women were weak why did he fix his hair like them. Wufei just said, "it was adopted by girls from the men to begin with." Serena stuck her tongue out at Wufei for that and Wufei retaliated by glaring at her. I was laughing behind my hands at them when a beeping noise came to my ears. I stopped laughing and listened.  
  
The noise seemed to be coming from Serena. Trowa and Heero had heard it too. They looked at her wrist where her watch was blinking. Serena looked down at it, startled. She ripped it off of her wrist and began tinkering with it. I guess it must have broke because she kept muttering and pushing buttons on it. Finally she stopped at put it back on her wrist.  
  
"What was that?" I heard Duo ask. A panicked look came over Serena's face as she looked over at Duo. "That was my watch." She said coolly. "Yeah but what were you doing to it?" Duo pestered. "I was.....turning off the alarm." "Oh." Came the intelligent reply from Duo. He began reading is comic book again. Serena looked at what he was reading. It was a Sailor Moon Manga. "Why are you reading that, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up from his book. "Well pretty lady. These girls are pretty and they are put in these itty-bitty uniforms, then they go around saving the world. See look." He said shoving the comic into Serena's face. Serena got very red. It looked like she was going to cuss Duo out for reading that when she was thrown against him because of the speed of the car turning.  
  
All of the guys were smooched together on the other side of the car too. I grabbed onto the chair and pulled myself off of Serena. She lay dazed on top of Duo.  
  
I look out the window. I could here the car screeching. I hit my head on the roof and watched as the landscape turned upside down.  
  
We came to a stop with us lying on the ceiling of the car in weird positions. The doors where all jammed because they had been smashed in the wrong direction when we were rolling. Heero tried the door but he couldn't even open it.  
  
It was getting hot. Duo was waking Serena up. I could tell something was wrong. I could smell something in the air. I could just feel it.  
  
Gray clouds were coming through the window separating us from the driver. All of a sudden it hit me. The car was on fire and we were stuck inside of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this took so long to get out and that it is so short, but I am running out of ideas for this story. I just started another one in the SM crossover section and it seems so much easier to write. That may be because I have never seen a real episode of Gundam Wing in my life, or not. Whatever. If any of you out there would like to help me out with this when I need it please let me know.  
  
I would like to take this space to thank all of my wonderful reviewers out there. I would name you but I am too lazy. Thank you any way though. I love you guys.  
  
P.S. the polls are still open.  
  
tenshi-chikyuu 


	8. excape from the burning inferno formally...

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Now that that's said; on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
POV Serena  
  
"Wow" I said as I awoke to the face of Duo. "Why hello beautiful" he replied giving me a quick grin then letting it fade away. I hadn't known him for long but for the short time I did I had never seen him not smiling, something had to be wrong. I checked my surroundings a fast as I could. Yep something was definitely wrong.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that the seats we had all been sitting in during the car ride where above us which I quickly realized meant we were sitting on the ceiling. The second thing I realized was that all of the guys were looking around nervously and that is was irregularly hot in this vehicle. I continued to note that it was beginning to become hard to breathe.  
  
"Damnit!" I cursed as I realized what must have happened. Not only were we trapped in our obviously crushed car but that it was burning and upside down.  
  
When I said that all of the guys turned to look at me. Quatre and Wufei with slightly surprised looks on their faces, Duo with amusement, and Trowa and Heero with annoyance. "Be quiet, we need to figure out how to get out of this God forsaken car." Replied an angry Heero. I glared at him but replied with a courteous "Okay."  
  
I watched as the boys began to crawl around and quickly search for any possible means of a way out. I felt so helpless, so useless, but I decided it better to not interfere. They all formed into somewhat of a circle when they realized there was no way out.  
  
They began whispering with each other. I could tell they were talking about me. They didn't know what to do either. This amused me to no extent. For some reason I knew that this had never happened to them before and the way they were handling it was all wrong. First they should have been checking the car even while I was out of it, but they weren't. -We have already lost so much time.- I told myself. For all you know the rest of the car could already be a blazing inferno.- I smirked at the thought. A challenge, how I missed them.  
  
I crawled up to them and began listening to what they were saying.  
  
POV Duo  
  
  
  
-I can't believe this is happening- I told myself as I searched for some way out. -If the car was right side up we could escape through the skylight but now that isn't possible. Okay there isn't anything over here.- I began making my way over to the guys when I noticed Serena sitting were I had left her. -Poor girl, she must be scared out of her wits- I thought.  
  
The guys hadn't found any possible way out either. There wasn't even a crack that we could use to breath threw. If we weren't burnt alive then we would suffocate how horrible.  
  
I took another glance at Serena. She was just sitting there staring off into space with this stupid and scary smile on her face. She looked like she was insane. I pointed her out to the guys, but they didn't see her smile; she was frowning again when they looked. I sighed and began whispering again.  
  
I took one more glance at Serena, but she was gone. I began looking around for her as discreetly as I could and there she was, right behind me. I muffled a scream. I saw her look at me regardless. I switched my gaze as quickly as I could and began listening to the conversation again.  
  
"We could break through a window or something" suggested Wufei. "Don't have anything to break it with" replied the ever so optimistic Heero. "We could at least try" whispered Quatre quietly "it's the only thing we can do." He murmured. I couldn't help but agree. We had to do something no matter how hopeless our situation was, and it was pretty hopeless.  
  
Back To POV Serena  
  
  
  
-Break a window!! What kind of fools am I working with here? These idiots are going to get me killed. If they thought that this car was safe then the glass is probably shatter proof. It would take forever to get out of the window, and we don't have forever.- I decided it was far beyond time for me to voice my thoughts.  
  
"Is not the glass in the windows shatter proof?" I asked fully aware of the answer. They all looked at me; Quatre with a crestfallen look. "It is." He said in a somewhat shocked voice. He began to tremble. I felt so sorry for him at that exact moment that I crawled over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
He was surprised at first but then he started to cry on my shoulder. The other guys were staring at him. I glared and covered him with my arm so they couldn't see him in the state he was in. "Hey Quatre, buddy, don't worry we're all going to be fine. We'll get out of here man. Don't fret about it, it's all under control." Duo said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.  
  
(AN: that was a long word!!)  
  
Quatre nodded slightly and slowly began to stop his tears. I couldn't help but smile at the sight he made with tears streaking down his cheeks and dirt smudges all over his face, he was adorable.  
  
" I have to pull myself together, for all of us." I heard him whisper out. When I heard him say those few words a quote I had memorized long ago came to mind. -One who goes into battle facing death is brave, but one who goes facing his own fears is far more honorable than the first.- I noted how he was doing just that and couldn't help but be proud.  
  
They were talking amongst them selves again and their secrecy was beginning to get annoying. I made a strangled sort of noise when I realized I shouldn't yell at them. I knew it would take up way to much air if I did and we were already in a depleting air supply.  
  
As it became harder and harder to breathe I knew that they wouldn't find a way out. I couldn't stop myself from thinking things like -I don't want to die here, I'm to young to die, I'm to pretty to die. - I would have laughed at that thought if I hadn't been so serious.  
  
I had to squint my eyes to see through the smoke that had slowly been leaking into our section of the car. I watched the guys huddle together and heard them whisper their good byes. I watched as Quatre slowly joined them. He told them bye as well, as he began to cry again. Duo soon followed in suit and I noticed that Wufei had tears in his eyes as well.  
  
They all sat or lied down and went into a state of suspended animation. They appeared dead but I knew they weren't.  
  
I was angry. These boys couldn't die here; I wouldn't let them. They loved each other so much and this world still needed all of us. I had made my decision; I would save us all.  
  
  
  
POV Author (me)  
  
Serena with a determined look in her eyes slowly knelt. She took one last look at all of the guys and brought out her Silver Crystal. She transformed into Princess Serenity and began chanting. "Salvatore olesia xolani solada sondra perrin, salvatore olesia xolani solada sondra perrin." She repeats it seven more times and slowly they all begin to disappear from the car as the compartment they were in erupts into flames.  
  
  
  
POV Serena  
  
-I did it; I got all of us safely out of there, with out the help of the other scouts. I can't believe I did it. I wonder where..? -  
  
POV me  
  
Serena didn't get to finish her thought because before she could she blacked out, completely drained.  
  
POV Duo  
  
I awake to the annoying sound of an ambulance ringing in my ears. "Oh you're awake. Good. We needed to ask you a few questions. Now, how did you get out of the car?" the paramedic asked. I barely heard the question let alone understood it.  
  
"What car?" I asked not understanding what she was talking about. "The car that you and your five friends were in; the one that was totaled in a wreck and was burnt to a crisp." She replied sounding oddly sarcastic. She thought I was joking, hehe, I was.  
  
"Oh That car. Well I really don't know. All I remember is going into a form of sleep and then waking up here." I replied being fully truthful. "Oh" she replied "well can you at least tell me who your companions were, names ages, any relatives." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Sure thing, baby, brown unruly hair would be Heero, the other brown haired psycho banged guy is Trowa, the black haired one in a painful ponytail is Wufei, I am Duo, and the blonde with the goggles is Quatre. Quatre and Trowa have relatives, the rest of us are orphans from the war." I said making sure to leave last names out. I hate answering questions.  
  
" Okay, now what about the short little girl?" she asked. "Little girl?" I replied and then I remembered that I had forgotten to mention Serena. "Oh, we just met her today. Her name is Serena." I supplied.  
  
"Now I want to ask you a few questions." I said. " O-okay." She said in a voice showing that she was obviously surprised. "Good, what is your name, age, number, and current love interest?" I asked in all seriousness. She laughed and said, "My name is Hotaru Tomoe, I am 15 years old, my phone number is 732-4672, and my current love interest is," She paused "well I really am not interested in anybody right now." She said with a huge accent. " Where are you from?" I questioned. " I am from Japan, I just moved here with my family. This is my part time job." She said as a beautiful smile graced her face.  
  
"Well then let me introduce myself properly." I said. "I am Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." I said as I slipped my normal self approvingly cocky grin onto my face. She laughed and gave me a smile. "Well, I didn't have a love interest, but now I do." She replied.  
  
I internally gave myself a pat on the back and then began the real questions. "Where are my friends?" I asked letting the grin slowly loose serious wattage.  
  
(AN: ever heard of a one thousand-watt smile?)  
  
Her smile faded as well "They are in other ambulances headed toward the hospital." She said being completely serious again. "Can you also tell me why you don't know how we got out of that car?" I asked. She nodded. "You guys were inside of that burning car for about ten minutes. We all thought you guys had died. Then it exploded and we figured there was no way you could have survived that. Then a little girl yelled and she had found you all sprawled on the ground just a few feet away." She said.  
  
The ambulance stopped and we gave each other a smile. She opened the doors and said, "I'm glad that you're okay." And then I was taken over by doctors with masks and gloves on and she was lost in the sea of people. I began repeating her phone number in my head until they put me out.  
  
  
  
I think I changed my mind on something. Serena is going by Serena because it is short for Serenity and Usagi is hard for Americans to say. At least that is how it is going to be from now on. That is why Hotaru didn't recognize her.  
  
Merry Christmas, and all of those other holidays that I cannot spell.  
  
Happy New Years.  
  
Season Salutations.  
  
Have a great day and Read + Review.  
  
The couples are still open; I amazed myself with my own ingenuity in this chapter so Duo is still a candidate. Now vote my little reading minions; VOTE.  
  
Mu-wa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
  
Don't eat too much.  
  
Tenshi-Chikyuu, much love ; ) 


End file.
